


for all the dark days ahead

by thegeneralgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgirl
Summary: I'll go with you.A repository of Harry and Hermione tidbits. Some gen, some romantic, because either way, there wouldn't be one without the other.





	1. green

 

Harry is, for all intents and purposes, an unassuming looking wizard. Slight of build and of average height, if you’d seen him from behind you’d never have known that this was the boy who’d marched to his death for the people he loved.

But if he turned, and you met his eyes–

Hermione knows that even if someone obliviates her, spins her around, and apparates her to another continent entirely; even if ten years pass by and she never touches magic again, she could never forget the green of Harry’s eyes.

She knows the sheen of them when he holds back tears; she’s seen them darken in anger and determination; she knows the color of them in sun and in shade; she could pick out Harry from a hundred other people by that green alone.

Hermione’s had the privilege— _the pleasure_ —of learning every one of Harry’s looks, but here, now, standing on a Muggle street corner in the heart of London, she finds she doesn’t recognize this new combination: the pupils blown so wide that only a ring of myrtle green is left; the mad glint that promises he’s decided something and no man or god could change his mind; the tilt to his head as he stares down at her mouth.

Just before he dips his head, Hermione realizes that she’ll have a whole new world of expressions and looks and shades of green to explore before her. And if Harry’s eyes and heart and soul are what makes him extraordinary, well, Hermione’s mind has always been something to behold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x-posted from tumblr.


	2. last rites

_i’ll go with you_

the forbidden forest looms ahead of you; her words echo in your head.

_i’ll go with you_

_i’ll go with you_ and seven years of friendship, seven years of loyalty, seven years of the kind of love that at one point you didn’t think you’d ever deserve.

 _i’ll go with you_ , and even if you would never, would  _never_ let her die for you–would never have let any of them die for you–it is as if you feel her hand in yours. her head on your shoulder, her warmth at your back, her strength as you stood in front of your parents’ graves.

ron and ginny and lupin and neville and dumbledore and  _snape_  but it’s her voice that you take with you–

 _i’ll go with you_ , and it’d made all the difference in the world.


End file.
